Travel systems are often used to support and transport infants, children, toddlers and juveniles. Such travel systems can include an infant carrier that is shaped and configured to securely receive an infant therein or thereon. The travel system may also include a stroller, car seat base, or various other components which are shaped to releasably or removably receive the infant carrier thereon. The infant carrier and/or infant carrier-receiving component may include various latches or locking mechanisms to secure the infant carrier to the infant carrier-receiving component.
Many existing travel systems do not provide any feedback or indication to indicate when the infant carrier is or is not properly or securely coupled to the infant carrier-receiving component. Accordingly there is a need for an infant carrier-receiving component or an infant carrier with an indicator that provides feedback so that the user can conveniently determine when the infant carrier is and/or is not coupled to the infant carrier-receiving component.